Shatterdome (meta)
Location Soooo ... trying to work out some location detail. On our wiki it says the Shatterdome is 'located more to the north of central Sydney' and I can't find a matching line on the big wiki. Do you remember where this location info came from? I think it's from the tielan fic (see 'Sources'). 'Cause there's a problem. Central Sydney 'Central' Sydney is on the south side of Sydney Harbour. North Sydney is the general vicinity where they nuked Scissure (the film shows the Wall basically splitting the Harbour into a northern, abandoned side and a southern, protected side). Did Scissure trash 'Central Sydney'? Everything I've seen says Scissure completely missed central Sydney. And that includes Google Maps. XD Seriously, the shots of /Striker beating the crap out of Mutavore in the city? I found those buildings on Street View. They're just south and west of Circular Quay and I did the search before Scissure supposedly made landfall. If they're still there in 2024, pretty sure Scissure didn't step on 'em. Seriously, the big wiki says Scissure was probably /aiming for central city and was turned north by the RAAF bombing the hell out of it and it finally died somewhere north of the northernmost suburbs of Sydney, more towards the east, in Garigal National Park. Pricey 'Central' Sydney is on the south side of Sydney Harbour. North Sydney is the general vicinity where they nuked Scissure (the film shows the Wall basically splitting the Harbour into a northern, abandoned side and a southern, protected side). The Sydney CBD occupies the area surrounding Circular Quay, which so happens to be the northernmost part of the southern side of Sydney Harbour--except for a peninsula further from the ocean than the CBD (which doesn't seem like a good place for a Shatterdome) or the area right on the ocean at Watsons Bay and Vaucluse. Sounds good, right? That's where I've assumed it's been, pretty much right outside Vaucluse. The problem? As I just discovered, THAT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE REAL ESTATE IN THE SYDNEY SUBURBS. Even if oceanfront property is going at a discount, are folks gonna give it up for a military base? And this isn't an area laid out to house huge numbers of people, so what do you do with all the support staff who'd need to live around the base? When do property values start going all wonky, d'you think? Post-Soeul? After the second Kaiju? When they figured this wasn't going to stop? Well, Raleigh's voiceover says the world 'knew this wasn't gonna stop' after the 3rd Kaiju, which is late 2013. Scissure is 30 August 2014; the Seoul conference is two weeks later. At that point, the attacks have been pretty widely scattered (San Francisco, Manila, Cabo San Lucas, Sydney), like lightning strikes. Maybe some people are starting to run, but some are gonna hold their ground and hope someone else gets hit. In 2016, the attacks start to bunch up (Auckland is close to Sydney; and then you have the run of Shanghai, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Hong Kong), but there are still outliers (Vancouver, San Pedro). It's starting to look like a good idea to run. In "Athene" New Zealand starts planning to evacuate in late 2016. If property values had held that long, that would be the last straw, I think. Sydney opens in the Shed in May 2017. Do you think they'd be buying the land before or after the crash started? And would the well-heeled in Vaucluse and environs be among the first or last to run? Would having Scissure bombed (to make it turn) just to their north have scared them off back in 2014? North The last option I can think of is to say something like, they commandeered one of the north-side peninsulas (like the one on which the Taronga Zoo or Sydney Harbour National Park now stand) and developed it from the ground up as a military base. But then it'd be hard to stuff all the personnel on base and they'd need to run ferries to get the off-case staff there. Ugh. Sources How to Thank a Hero (singingwithoutwords), thread. The Naming of Foxes (tielan), thread. Pacific Rim, Shatterdome: Opened on May 25, 2017, Sydney's Shatterdome was built in a relatively isolated position which left it with the widest deployment radius in the Defense Corps. It housed the Jaegers Striker Eureka, Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter. It closed on December 29, 2024.1 Anti Kaiju Wall Hangar I'm picturing the hangar floor has designated 'people' and 'cart' lanes, for instance there's a 'people zone' at the foot of each Jaeger such that when folks assemble to clean out the machinery, they can stand safely without carts having to drive around them or get them to move. There're bound to be intersections, of course, and crossing the hangar width-wise can be an adventure. Lanes makes good sense, and seemed to be sort of what was going on in the film, with Raleigh wandering into the cart lane while he was rubbernecking That scene with Raleigh was what I was thinking about, too. Category: Shatterdome (hangar) Category: Shatterdome (transportation) Category: Shatterdome (meta) Category:Sydney Shatterdome Category:Meta Pages Category:Scissure Category:Sydney Category:PPDC (meta) Category:Raleigh (mention)